How To Get Our Real Love
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Toushiro mau menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran di China tanpa bilang Ichigo? Ichigo melamar Toushiro! Ichigo di nasehati Rukia! Bahkan sampai hari bahagia selalu bersama teman-teman... Special Chapter of How to Get Our Real Love! Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

Erika kembali dengan YAOI! Sekali lagi, yaoi! *teriak2 pake toa* Nyaaaa…. Berhubung sudah kelas 3, maka aku akan hiatus panjang, namun gak sekarang! RnR? IchiHitsu!

**Disclaimer:**

Tite kubo seorang

**WANTED:**

YAOI!

OOC dikit

**How To Get Our Real Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Kurosaki-kun…. Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara. Hinamori, gadis bercepol dengan mata hazelnya itu tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan gugup.

"Hinamori, ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo ramah. Hinamori langsung memegang tangan Ichigo erat.

"Kurosaki-kun! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" Ucapnya serius. Ichigo yang tak biasa melihat temannya begitu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi tanda ia tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?"

Hinamori menggaruk-garuk kepala. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Akhirnya, Hinamori membuang napas pasrah dan membisikan kata, "Aku menyukai Hitsugaya Toushiro-kun."

Ichigo mulai mencerna kata-kata Hinamori, "Oohh… si Ice Prince yang dekat sama Rukia itu, ya…"

Hinamori mengangguk.

"Lalu bagimana caranya aku membantumu? Dekat dengannya juga gak. Ngobrol gak pernah, ketemu muka langsung apalagi." Hinamori memasang muka mohon, Ichigo terenyuh. Terenyuh nahan muntah ngeliat puppy eyes Hinamori. "Iya iya. Jadi aku harus membantumu apa?"

Hinamori tersenyum senang, "Tolong dekati dia. Setelah kalian akrab, tolong kenalkan aku padanya."

"HA?" Tanya Ichigo melongo. Deketin cowok popular emangnya gampang? Hinamori harus dibawa ke psikolog rupanya… "Eh… Tunggu dulu! Gue kan gak tahu dia kayak gimana anaknya!"

"Rukia-san." Ucap Hinamori. "Kamu kan dekat dengan Rukia-san, maka praktis mudah dekat dengan Hitsugaya-kun dong!"

Ichigo berpikir. Ya, dirinya sudah lama menyukai Rukia. Jika kesempatan datang seharusnya dia gunakan baik-baik. Berhubung akan membantu Hinamori, berarti dia bisa sering-sering dekat dengan Rukia! Ini tidak boleh dilewatkan!

"Baiklah! Aku mau membantumu, Hinamori!" Ucap Ichigo semangat.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun!"

***~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru~*~*~**

Kelas 2-3 adalah kelas Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Rukia Kuchiki, sang Snow Princess adalah orang yang mudah akrab dengan seseorang, beda dengan princess, sang Ice prince, Toushiro Hitsugaya adalah orang yang terlalu individualistis. Temannya sedikit, tapi hampir nama dan wajah satu sekolah diingatnya. Jenius yang hebat main bola. Teman terdekatnya hanya Rukia saja.

"Toushiro, sudah bel, lho." Ucap Rukia membangunkan Hitsugaya yang tengah tertidur pulas di jam pelajaran terakhir karena tak ada guru. Hitsugaya mengucek-ucek matanya dan membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Sejak kapan belnya?" Tanya Hitsugaya. Ia lupa memakai jam tangannya.

"Baru saja. Ayo pulang." Ucap Rukia. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan berdiri sejenak. Rukia yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kecil. "Kalau bosan, ajak saja seseorang ngobrol."

"Malas. Lebih baik untuk tidur." Ucap Hitsugaya gak kalah malesnya.

Rukia pasrah melihat sifat Hitsugaya, "_Dasar hikikomori…_"

Saat di depan pintu, Rukia melihat Ichigo tengah bersandar di dinding. "Ichigo! Sedang apa kau?"

Ichigo kemudian menoleh ke arah Rukia, "Hai, Rukia! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang!" Dusta Ichigo. Jelas sekali kalau dia sedang menunggu Rukia.

Rukia manggut-manggut. Tak lama, Hitsugaya keluar dengan memakai jaket tebal. Apa boleh buat, sekarang memang musim dingin. Rukia yang melihat Hitsugaya langsung mendorong sahabatnya itu agar berada tepat di sampingnya. "Ichigo! Kenalkan! Ini Toushiro Hitsugaya, sahabatku. Toushiro, kenalkan! Ini ichigo, temanku dari kelas 2-2!"

Agak sedih bagi Ichigo, bagi Rukia dirinya hanyalah seorang teman dan tak lebih. "Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Salam kenal." Ucapnya ramah. Hitsugaya hanya melirik sebentar kea rah Ichigo dan hanya membalas sekenanya.

"Hn."

IchiRuki jadi bingung, emang kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Hitsugaya jadinya seperti orang bodoh.

Ichigo membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Rukia, "Dia… hikikomori, ya?"

Rukia mengangguk pasrah. Ichigo makin bingung. Matilah kau, Hinamori! Bisa-bisanya menyukai lelaki dingin macam Hitsugaya. Kapan cintamu akan disambut? Gak mungkin! Pekik Ichigo dengan wajah _mampus_-_gue_.

"Kenapa? Demen?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ya nggak mungkinlah! Aku normal, bodoh! Yang suka padanya sih, Hinamori!" Bisikku lagi.

"Ooooh…" Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Sepertinya Hitsugaya yang ditelantarkan ichiRuki itu mulai bête.

"Ayo pulang Rukia." Ajak Toushiro tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Ichigo. Dengan gampangnya Ice prince itu melengos di depan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tunggu dulu, Toushiro! Aduuuh! Dasar jutek! Sudah ya, Ichigo! Sampai besok!" Pamit Rukia. Mampus gue… pikir Ichigo.

***~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru~*~*~**

"Hikikomori?" Tanya Hinamori tak percaya. Sang Ice Prince pujaannya ternyata se individu gitu. Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bilang ingin mempunyai pacar yang suka berteman dan ceria kan? Hitsugaya sih, 180˚ kebalikannya!" Ucap Ichigo menyerah.

"Yaaahh… terus gimana dong…?"

Gimana? Nanya ke Ichigo? Ichigo mana tahu! "Ya gimana apanya…? Aku kan tid…"

"Hinamori!"

Seseorang memotong kata-kata Ichigo dan ternyata itu adalah Rukia. Rukia menyuruh Hinamori menuju ke hadapannya. Hinamori pun segera ke sana.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki-san?"

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja soal Toushiro." Ucap Rukia tegas. Tentu saja Hinamori terkejut.

"Eeeh? Kenapa?"

Rukia garuk-garuk kepala, "Ng… sebenarnya aku ini fujoshi.."

Hinamori melongo. FUJOSHI? Rukia? What the hell?

"Lalu…?"

"Kita jodohkan saja Ichigo dengan Toushiro!" Ucap Rukia semangat. Detik berikutnya Hinamori melongo. Kayaknya otak Rukia sudah mulai harus diperiksa, nih. "Coba saja kau lihat. Ichigo dan Toushiro cocok!"

Hinamori mencoba memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang sedang mencari Rukia di kelas 2-3.

"Kurosaki, kau lihat Kuchiki?"

Ichigo kaget bukan main begitu tahu bahwa Hitsugaya bertanya padanya. Bukannya dijawab, malah tercengang. Mau tak mau Hitsugaya menjitak Ichigo. "Kurosaki. Kau lihat Rukia?"

Ichigo barulah menjawab, "Aduuuh… maaf. Eh? Rukia? Tadi keluar setelah memanggil Hinamori."

Hitsugaya mendengus, lalu berbalik badan

"Terima kasih atas infonya."

Hinamori akhirnya tersadar dari kekagetannya. Benar kata Rukia! Ichigo sangat cocok dengan Hitsugaya. Seakan-akan Hinamori melihat adanya magnet yang menghubungkan Ichigo dengan Hitsugaya. "Kau benar, kuchiki-san! Ayo kita persatukan mereka!"

Rukia mengangguk.

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

"Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini setelah melihat Toushiro ya?" Tanya Ichigo dalam hati, bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. "Sudahlah, mungkin kaget saja. Dia kan baru kali itu benar-benar mengajakku bicara! Yang penting, aku harus bisa mendekati Rukia!"

Oh, Ichigo. Seandaninya kau tahu kalau Rukia justru ingin mempersatukanmu dengan Hitsugaya, saya selaku author yakin akan memberikan adegan bunuh diri padamu. Sayang, saya agak tak tega juga padamu. (Ichigo: Kurang ajar!)

Mendadak wajah dingin Hitsugaya yang datar kembali terbesit di pikirannya. Ichigo semakin bingung. "Aku kenapa sih..?"

"Kenapa dadaku… terus bergemuruh setelah Hitsugaya mengajakku bicara ya…?"

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Esoknya, Ichigo mendatangi tempat Rukia lagi. Berusaha mengorek info Hitsugaya agar bisa menyatukan Hinamori (yang sudah ganti jalur menjadi fujoshi) dengan Hitsugaya (yang gak peduli sama cewek lain selain Rukia). Rukia dalam hati cekikikan sendiri. Segitu pinginnya Ichigo membantu Hinamori atau memang Ichigo yang ingin tahu tentang Hitsugaya? Hehe…

"Rukia!"

Panggilan Ichigo membuat Rukia tersadar dari tawanya dalam hati. "Apaan, Ichigo?"

"Kok, malah apaan? Aku tuh, lagi nanya kamu!"

"Oh… gomen ne." Ucap Rukia santai. Sebelum pertanyaan Ichigo dilanjutkan, Hitsugaya datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. IchiRuki jelas saja terkejut.

"Toushiro?" pekik Rukia. "Kok basah-basahan gini? Kamu habis apa sih?"

"Kamu rada budeg juga ya. DI LUAR ADA HUJAN DERAS BEGITU, KAMU TANYA HABIS APA? AKU KEHUJANAN, DASAR BODOH!" Bentak Hitsugaya yang sedang bad mood. Rukia memeletkan lidah malas. Ichigo yang mendadak khawatir Hitsugaya masuk angin mengambil jasnya. Diserahkannya jas itu pada Hitsugaya.

"Pakailah ini, jangan sungkan. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin."

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo datar lalu mengangguk. "Arigatou."

RukiHina melihat hal itu langsung histeris senang.

"Langkah pertama tindakan kita berjalan lancar, Hinamori!"

"Benar, Kuchiki-san! Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa berdua juga!"

Kira-kira gimana ya, perasaan Ichigo nantinya? Chapter berikutnya, Gin Ichimaru selaku kakak Hitsugaya akan muncul! Ada apa Gin sampai muncul?

**TBC**

**Nyaaaa… Kalau mau tahu… RnR dulu fic ini… OK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Erika kembaliiii! Terima kasih untuk yang me-review! Review yang sangat berharga! XD ini balasannya~~

**Winter Angel**:

Terima kasih telag me-review! Gak kok, gak brother complex.

**Akira Fujikaze**:

Hikikomori dalam arti umum adalah orang yang lebih memilih menjauhi pergaulan… super individu gitu… Sudah update kok! XD

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe LeufHitsu****:**

Kan baru awal… Terima kasih ^^

**Hanabi Kaori**:

Ok.. udah update kok!

**Nesia Eg Yufa****:**

Bukan kok~~~ gin bukan Fudashi, lihat aja deh^^

**Jeanne Jeagerjaques San****:**

Terima kasih atas review-nya yang panjang, nee-san! XD

Erika akan berusaha! Terima kasih sudah fave! XD

**KiRiNRiN-RiRiN-RiNi****:**

Nyaaaa…. Terima kasiiihhh XD! Sudah update kok!

**Haruna Himawari:**

Terima kasih telah me-reviewww!

OK! Tak perlu banyak bicara lagi! Ayo mulai! Mulai! Mulaaai!

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite kubo seorang**

**WANTED:**

**YAOI!**

**OOC dikit**

**How To Get Our Real Love**

**Chapter 2**

"Hinamori, kupikir lagi… ada yang aneh deh." Ucap Rukia pada Hinamori yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon sakura sambil makan bekal. Hinamori dengan polos menatap Rukia.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali menyerah? Bukankah kau baru melihat mereka berduaan satu kali?" Tanya Rukia tepat di intinya. "Sepertinya agak aneh saja kalau kau… sudah menyerah soal Toushiro."

Hinamori tersenyum, "Gak tahu, nih. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bahwa Hitsugaya-kun takkan bisa kuraih. Begitu melihat mereka berdua… aku merasakan gelombang mereka sangat cocok. Seperti ada magnet! Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membantumu, Kuchiki-san."

Mata Rukia berbinar. Ia pun memeluk Hinamori saking senangnya.

"Iyeeeei! Terima kasih Hinamori! Sekarang ayo kita susun rencana agar bisa menyatukan Ichigo dan Toushiro!"

Hinamori pun mengangguk lalu segera mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen dari kantung seragamnya. Rukia mengambil kedua benda itu dan menulis sesuatu. Hinamori memperhatikannya, lalu tiba-tiba kedua orang itu jadi bingung sendiri. Apa sih, yang ditulis Rukia?

_**Cara agar Ichigo dan Toushiro bisa bersatu:**_

_Pertama,Ichigo dan Toushiro harus sering mendengar cerita tentang masing-masing._

_Kedua, harus sering bertemu._

_Ketiga, suruh mereka saling mengobrol sesering mungkin._

_Keempat, coba biarkan mereka berduaan._

_Kelima, tanyakan pendapat keduanya tentang masing-masing._

_(Kalau ya)Suruh Ichigo menembak Toushiro._

_Mereka jadian dan akan happy ending._

"…Ano… Kuchiki-san…" ucap Hinamori sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang agak gatal (ya jelas aja digaruk lah…). "Kok, terlihat menggampangkan sekali ya? Padahal masalahnya gak sesederhana itu…".

Rukia mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Masalahnya, kita akan mencomblangkan antara dua cowok. UKE dan SEME! Itu juga kalau Toushiro sedikit abnormal, jadi bisa suka Ichigo, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kalau mereka normal, kita harus kerja ekstra keras!"

Hinamori langsung teringat dengan Ichigo yang menyukai Rukia. Gimana ya? Bilang… enggak… bilang… enggak…bilang…

"Kuchiki-san tidak sadar kalau Kurosaki-kun menyukaimu?"

"Aku sadar, kok. Sejak lama malah."

Hinamori terkejut bukan main. Kalau begitu…? "Kenapa tidak diterima…?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Rukia mendengus pelan, "Kau tahu Kaien-senpai, kan? Yang terkenal dengan keramahannya?" Hinamori mengangguk. "Dia tunanganku."

Lagi, Hinamori membelalakan mata. TUNANGAN? Jadi Rukia bukannya punya pacar tapi justru punya tunangan? "Sejak kapan?" Tanya Hinamori cepat.

"Lumayan lama, setahun lalu." Kini Hinamori bengong. Aduuuh… serius mau jujur ke Ichigo soal ini? Gak tega sih… Tapi daripada Ichigo terus berharap? Lebih baik jujur.

Hinamori berdiri, "Ari ya… Baiklah… Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Ada tugas yang harus kuperbaiki. Setelah itu aku akan berusaha membuat keduanya bersatu!" Ucap Hinamori tersenyum. Rukia tersenyum juga. "Aku duluan, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia mengangguk. Hinamori pun meninggalkan Rukia. Setelah sosok Hinamori menghilang dari pandangannya, Rukia bergumam, "Ingatlah Hinamori. Ada satu hal… yang tidak kamu sadari dari Ichigo. Jika kau menyadarinya, kau pasti akan terkejut. Karena hubungan Toushiro dan Ichigo sudah terjalin sebelum kau mengenal Ichigo."

Rukia menutup matanya dan merebahkan diri di rerumputan hijau. Dikembalikannya memori masa lalu, ketika Hitsugaya dan Ichigo masih kecil.

**Flashback…**

"_Toushiro-kun!" Panggil Rukia yang berumur 9 tahun itu pada sesosok lelaki kecil berambut putih dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah. Hitsugaya Toushiro, nama cowok kecil itu, menengok pada Rukia dengan raut wajah ceria._

"_Rukia! Ayo! Ichigo sudah menunggu!" Ucap Hitsugaya._

_Rukia tersenyum lucu, "Toushiro-kun benar-benar suka Ichigo-kun, ya?"_

_Hitsugaya mengangguk malu-malu. 'Imutnya…' Pikir Rukia gemas. "Baiklah, ayo cepat! Bisa-bisa di dahului Ishida-kun!" Ajaknya sambil menggandeng Hitsugaya. Saat itu mereka akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama Inoue, Ichigo, Ishida dan Renji. Saat mereka sampai di tempat ketemuan: taman anak-anak Kitazawa. Disana sudah ada Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida dan Renji. Ichigo langsung melotot melihat Hitsugaya yang memakai T-shirt hitam berkerah putih berlengan pendek, dan celana jeans panjang. Memakai tas pinggang._

_Ichigo menunduk, "Uuum… Toushiro…"_

_Hitsugaya yang sedang berbincang dengan Renji menengok agak malu-malu, "Apa?"_

"_Kau manis."_

_Hitsugaya blushing, lalu memukul kepala Ichigo. Ichigo meringis dan menatapnya heran._

"_B-bodoh! Jangan katakan 'manis' pada cowok!" Bentak Hitsugaya yang pipinya sudah merona. Ichigo melihat hal itu tertawa geli. "Kau yang sedang marah, terlihat imut sekali, lho, Toushiro!"_

"_URUSAAAI!" Teriak Hitsugaya yang sudah tidak kuat merasa malu karena di puji Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum, ia senang melihat kedua temannya itu bersatu. Karena Rukia tahu, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya saling menyukai. Ichigo yang jahil dan suka menggoda, juga Hitsugaya yang pemalu dan tukang marah sangat akrab. Tapi takdir hari itu membawa dampak besar terhadap keduanya._

_Saat mereka akan beranjak dari taman menuju taman bermain, terdapat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalan mobil itu tak menentu arah, sepertinya pengemudi itu sedang mabuk. Saat Ichigo menyebrang jalan, mobil itu tetap melaju cepat. Hitsugaya yang melihat hal itu segera meloncat dan mendorong Ichigo ke tepi jalan._

_**BRAAAAAAAAAKKK!**_

_Tubuh mungil Hitsugaya tertabrak oleh mobil itu dan terlempar 4 meter dari tempat ia tertabrak. Semua itu dilihat secara LIVE oleh semua orang, juga tepat di depan mata Ichigo._

"_TOUSHIROOOOOOO!"_

_Darah mengalir dari mulut, hidung dan dahi Hitsugaya. Matanya tertutup, Hitsugaya kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya. Ichigo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hitsugaya, "Toushiro! Bangun, Toushiro! Toushiro! TOUSHIRO!" Ichigo memeluk tubuh Hitsugaya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Ia tak peduli pakaiannya ternoda. Rukia segera menyadarkan Ichigo yang panic._

"_Ichigo-kun! Ayo kita bawa Toushiro-kun ke klinikmu!" Teriak Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk dan segera menggendong tubuh Toushiro lalu berlari secepat mungkin._

_**~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**_

_Hitsugaya yang akhirnya di rawat di rumah sakit telah melewati masa kritis. Walau lega, tapi Ichigo terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya. Ia syok, di tolong oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Tak jarang, ichigo bahkan sampai menangis, dan mau tak mau Rukia lah yang harus menenangkannya. Isshin yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mencoba melakukan sesuatu agar Ichigo marah atau tertawa, tapi nihil._

_Rukia harus menahan air matanya di depan Ichigo. Saat di toilet, barulah ia menangis. Nasib buruk memecah belah kedua temannya itu. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi jarak agar Ichigo dan hitsugaya bisa bersama._

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Air mata Rukia tumpah dengan derasnya. Ia terisak, tak kuat menahan sedih. _

"_Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini… hiks… Toushiro-kun… Ichigo-kuuuun…!"_

_***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**_

_Akhirnya setelah 25 hari Hitsugaya di rawat, cowok mungil itu membuka matanya. Silau sekali, karena lama ia tak melihat cahaya akibat matanya yang terus menutup selama hampir sebulan. Ia bangun dan merasakan kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Rukia yang sedang menjaga Hitsugaya terkejut dan memeluk cowok itu senang._

"_Toushiro-kun! Akhirnya kau siuman juga! Syukurlaaah!"_

_Tapi Hitsugaya diam saja. Rukia merasa bingung. "Toushiro-kun?"_

"_Aku… siapa? Ini dimana? Kau siapa?"_

_Itu adalah hal yang paling membuat Rukia syok. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Rukia menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi percuma, Hitsugaya tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Rukia. Bahkan sampai Rukia menceritakan Ichigo pun, Hitsugaya menggeleng._

"_Jangan bercanda, Rukia. Mana mungkin aku menyukai sesama jenis." Ucapnya. Membuat Rukia kembali sangat syok. Terpaksa ia menerima kenyataan kalau Hitsugaya yang sekarang sudah berbeda. _

_Bahkan sampai Rukia bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo yang langsung menanyakan tentang keadaan Toushiro, Rukia dengan sangat terpaksa berkata dusta. "Toushiro-kun meninggal."_

_Kenyataannya, Juushiro, ayah Hitsugaya membawa Hitsugaya ke Jerman agar jauh dari kenangan buruk. Ironisnya, hanya Rukia yang telah akrab dengannya. Sedangkan Ichigo yang menunggu matanya terbuka sama sekali tak tahu apa pun. Ichigo menatap Rukia tercengang. "Meninggal…? Kau yakin tidak salah orang, Rukia-san?"_

_Rukia menggeleng. Ya, Hitsugaya memang tidak meninggal, tapi Hitsugaya yang ada di kenangan mereka lah yang telah mati. Sakit hati Rukia membohongi Ichigo. Tapi ini lebih baik, daripada Ichigo tahu bahwa Hitsugaya kehilangan seluruh ingatannya._

_Ichigo memeluk Rukia kencang, sosok tegas Ichigo mulai rapuh. Ichigo menangis sekeras mungkin. Rukia hanya bisa berkata "Sabar" pada Ichigo. _

'_Maafkan aku, Ichigo… Aku membohongimu.' Batinnya pilu._

_**~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**_

_Agar Ichigo bisa melupakan Hitsugaya, Rukia menyarankan Isshin untuk memindahkan ichigo ke tempat yang jauh dari Karakura. Isshin pun mengirim Ichigo ke Osaka dan tinggal disana sampai kelas 3 SMP. Berhasil, Ichigo telah melupakan Hitsugaya. Saat kelas 3 SMP pula, Hitsugaya kembali ke Karakura dan pindah ke sekolah Rukia. Rukia awalnya terkejut, namun begitu tahu bahwa Hitsugaya tetap tidak mendapatkan ingatannya, Rukia sedikit lega. Hitsugaya menjadi cowok yang individualistis, dan hanya mau bicara dengan Rukia. Mereka pun bersahabat erat sampai sekarang. Sedangkan Ichigo pun bersahabat dengan Hinamori._

_Saat masuk ke SMA Karakura, Rukia sempat khawatir begitu tahu kalau Ichigo juga bersekolah disana. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Ichigo hanya ingat pada Rukia. Kembali, Rukia bersyukur. Tapi saat tahu Ichigo justru menyukainya, Rukia sadar. Keduanya menjadi orang yang berbeda. Menjadi seorang cowok normal. Sejak saat itulah Rukia bertekad, 'Aku akan kembali menyatukan mereka.'_

**End Of Flashback…**

Rukia membuka matanya yang telah mengeluarkan air mata deras. Kenangan yang pilu, hanya dirinya yang ingat. Inoue, Ishida dan Renji sudah pindah ke daerah yang sangat jauh dari Karakura. Entah mereka masih ingat atau tidak tentang Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Angin sepoi membuatnya ingin kembali memejamkan mata, tak lama Rukia kembali terbangun karena mendadak ada yang memukul kepalanya.

Hitsugaya.

"Dasar, kalau mau bolos pelajaran, ajak aku juga dong!"

Rukia melebarkan mata, "WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Toushiro! Eh? Bolos?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Ini pelajaran ke delapan. Karena saat pelajaran ke tujuh tadi kau tidak masuk kelas. Kupikir kau pasti bolos."

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya. Niatnya sih, mau memejamkan mata sebentar, tapi ternyata malah sampai bolos pelajaran. "Gomen deh…"

Hitsugaya duduk di samping Rukia sambil membuka buku archeology yang agak tebal. Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng heran. Gak ya duluuu… gak ya sekarang. Masih saja rajin baca buku dan selalu jadi juara sekolah. Walau sifatnya berubah, tapi kebiasaannya memang tak mudah di ubah. Rukia tersenyum tipis, ia juga rindu dengan Hitsugaya yang serius belajar.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Suara Hitsugaya menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya. "Kurosaki itu… agak aneh."

Rukia langsung menoleh cepat. Hitsugaya… ngomongin ICHIGO?

"Aneh kenapa?"

Hitsugaya tetap tak merubah posisi. "Kalau aku tanya, dia kayak orang bodoh. Bengong dan gugup. Seperti ingin ke toilet."

Rukia ingin tertawa, tapi begitu mendengar kata-kata Hitsugaya, Rukia tersadar. Ichigo mulai memperhatikan Hitsugaya!

Rukia tersenyum menyeringai. Semakin menarik, itulah yang di pikirannya. Ia pun menatap Hitsugaya serius.

"Toushiro…"

"Apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya heran melihat wajah Rukia yang serius.

Rukia terdiam lalu, "Akan kuberitahu kau. Sebuah cerita panjang yang takkan bisa kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

Dibalik pepohonan, sepasang mata menatap keduanya. Mata emerald pucat itu memperhatikan Hitsugaya tajam. Awalnya sosok itu tersenyum menyeringai, namun kembali merapatkan bibirnya. "Toushiro... Kau bahkan lupa denganku. Kau memang merepotkan."

Sosok itu, Gin Ichimaru, kakak kandung Toushiro. Orang yang telah mengirimkan Toushiro ke Jerman dulu.

Apa niat Gin kembali ke Karakura?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sengaja TBC-nya tanggung. Biar bikin penasaran! XP *dikemplang readers*. Oke, Erika mau bilang kalau Erika akan hiatus minggu depan! Biasalah, pelajar pasti ada yang namanya ujian. Tolong doakan Erika ya~~~ oke! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Erika sedang malas menulis balasan review para readers T_T *ditimpuk* gomen~! Yasud! Erika sudah ditimpuk berulang kali dan ayo segera kita mulai aja ceritanya! Bagi yang bertenaya umur berapa IchiHitsu saling suka, jawabannya adalah umur 10 tahun! Dan yang bertanya kenapa Ichigo hanya ingat Rukia, itu karena ia hilang ingatan karena syok. Bagi ynag demen BBF, hal itu bisa disamakan dengan Goo Jun Pyo yang kecelakaan gak inget nama Geum Jan Di, tapi inget semua nama anggota F4! Ok? Dulu Rukia manggil Ichigo pake 'kun', sekarang udah gak. Bagi yang nanya kenapa Gin nangkring di pohon, jawabnnya ada di chapter ini. Ok? Let's start!

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite kubo seorang**

**WANTED:**

**YAOI!**

**OOC dikit**

**How To Get Our Real Love**

**Chapter 3**

Sore itu bagaikan waktu terburuk bagi Ichigo yang baru saja mendengar dari Hinamori bahwa Rukia telah bertunangan dengan Kaien Shiba. Bagimana pun juga, hati Ichigo sakit mendengarnya. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia berhak marah? Dengan statusnya yang hanya teman itu, ia harus marah pada siapa? Kaien? Rukia? Tidak, tidak. Ia tak berhak marah sama sekali. Ichigo yang menyukai Rukia, maka ia harus hadapi sendiri kenyataannya, walau secara hati menolak dengan tegas kenyataan itu.

Hinamori rasanya sedih melihat kebungkaman Ichigo. Tapi menurutnya lebih baik diberitahu daripada Ichigo mengetahuinya sendiri. Pasti rasanya akan lebih sakit lagi. "Kurosaki-kun… Aku…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinamori."

Mata hazel Hinamori terbuka lebar, menatap Ichigo yang tersenyum pilu. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

'_Aku tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya kamu mengetahui ini. Tapi aku lebih tidak tega jika kamu mengetahuinya sendiri, Kurosaki-kun. Maafkan aku…_'

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Gin Ichimaru atau lebih tepatnya Gin, menunggu kedatangan adik semata wayangnya di bawah pohon sakura di samping tempat parkiran mobil. Sudah lewat 16 menit dari jam pulang, tapi kenapa belum terlihat juga. Mendadak wajah sipitnya menangkap sosok Rukia yang tengah berjalan berdua dengan Hitsugaya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya menunggu, berjalan menuju keduanya.

Rukia yang menyadari sosok gin segera membungkuk, memberi hormat. "Lama tidak bertemu, Ichimaru-nii!" Ucap Rukia tegas. Ya, Rukia sangat menghormati Gin. Karena ia tahu, yang paling perhatian pada Hitsugaya di keluarga besarnya hanya Gin seorang, melebihi perhatian kedua orang tua Hitsugaya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Nii-san." Kali ini Hitsugaya yang menjawab, tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

Gin tersenyum lembut, "Kau tak berubah juga ya, Toushiro! Masih saja kaku selain dengan Rukia. Jangan begitu, begini-begini aku kan kakakmu. Kau bisa berakrab diri denganku jika mau," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk sambil bersuara, "Hn."

"Ano... Ichimaru-nii… ada yang ingin kuberitahu, tapi tidak disini. Di rumah Toushiro saja. Bisa kan? Atau Nii-san ada keperluan penting?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah serius.

Gin segera mengambil buku jadwal kegiatannya dan mengecek kegiatannya sore itu.

"Ah, ada keperluan penting sih. Tapi masih 2 jam lagi, kok. Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lama tak bermain dengan kalian berdua setelah Toushiro pindah ke tempatku bekerja. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun kan? Aku kangen masa-masa itu, sebelum…" Gin melirik Hitsugaya sesaat. "Sebelum Toushiro kehilangan ingatannya."

Hitsugaya menunduk dalam-dalam. Memang benar, dalam dua tahun lebih berlalu, dirinya tak sekali pun dapat mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Sebenarnya seberapa keras hantaman yang ia dapatkan di kepalanya itu?

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Supir brengsek itulah yang membuatmu begini."

Rukia berwajah sedih, andai saja waktu itu tak terjadi tragedi, pastinya Hitsugaya masih menjadi cowok yang suka tersenyum dan akrab dengan semua orang. Karena dulu, kakak beradik itu sangat akrab.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Rintik hujan turun saat ketiganya memasuki mobil Gin.

"Wah, pas banget ya. Jadi tidak perlu kehujanan, deh." Gumam Gin. Hitsugaya menyetujui kata-kata kakaknya itu dengan sebuah anggukan sesaat. Tapi Rukia merasa ada yang berbeda. Ia merasa tak tenang dengan turunnya hujan. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu mereka bertiga. Semoga ini hanya firasat sesaat…

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Ichigo jalan menuju rumahnya dengan gontai. Tak dipedulikan seragamnya yang telah basah diguyur hujan. Hatinya lebih basah dari hujan deras. "Rupanya aku terlalu berharap…" gumamnya pelan. Ditariknya napas dan dibuang dengan berat. "Ternyata jatuh cinta itu… menyakitkan sekali kalau bertepuk sebelah tangan ya…"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan beserta bunyi rem mobil yang terdengar kencang. Ichigo segera berlari mencari asal suara tersebut dan ia melihat banyak orang berpayung mengerumuni satu tempat yang sama. Karena terbawa oleh penasaran, Ichigo pun mendekati orang-orang tersebut dan bertanya pada salah satu diantara mereka.

"Maaf, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi barusan?"

Orang yang ditanya itu menjawab, "Ah, tadi ada seorang gadis mungil yang tertabrak mobil dan terlempar beberapa meter. Kepalanya terbentur tanah dengan hebat. Entahlah, masih hidup atau tidak."

"Mengerikan sekali."

Ichigo ingin lihat korban kecelakaan yang sedang diangkut petugas ambulans sambil dikerumi teman-temannya yang panik sambil menangis. "Midoriko! Midoriko! Bangun Midoriko!" ucap salah satu anak laki-laki diantara mereka yang terlihat sangat-sangat panik. Ichigo memandang lelaki itu kasihan. Mendadak ia teringat satu hal.

Ichigo merasa saat kecil pun ia pernah mengalami hal serupa. Dilihat dari tempatnya, ia merasa pernah terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya, Rukia dan seseorang. Tubuhnya mendadak tegang, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Diremasnya kepalanya yang mulai terdengar satu persatu teriakan. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat menghantui hatinya. Ada apa ini?

"Lho? Sepertinya aku mengenalmu."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah orang yang berkata demikian. Hal itu makin membuat suara teriakan di kepalanya terdengar lebih kencang. Orang itu tersenyum padanya, laki-laki bertato dengan rambut dikuncir berwarna merah. Hanya satu orang teman masa kecilnya yang seperti itu!

"Renji!"

Orang itu tersenyum senang, "Ternyata memang kau, Ichigo! Syukurlah kita bisa bertemu lagi! Di tempat yang mengenaskan ini!"

Kini ingatan Ichigo mulai bangkit. Satu persatu memorinya kembali. Ia, Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Ishida dan seseorang pernah mengalami kejadian sama seperti barusan. Tapi ichigo masih belum bisa mengingat siapa 'seseorang' itu.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu sejak kecelakaan itu?" Tanya Renji yang tidak sadar bahwa Ichigo dalam keadaan aneh.

"Kecelakaan…?" Tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah lupa Ichigo! Kecelakaan pada hari itu1 kau tidak ingat? Kecelakaan yang membuat persahabatan kita putus! Kecelakaan yang membuatmu kehilangan ingatan saking syok atas kematian teman kita sekaligus orang yang kau sukai!" Bentak Renji semakin sebal.

'_Orang yang kusukai? Rukia? Ia kan masih hidup? Lalu siapa?_'

"Siapa sih, yang kau maksud!" Tanya Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Kok pakai tanya, jadi kau benar-benar melupakan semuanya semudah itu? Kau melupakan kematian teman yang kau sukai, Toushiro Hitsugaya semudah itu, Ichigo?' Teriak Renji ditengah hujan yang kini terdengar bunyi petir.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak tak percaya. Toushiro Hitsugaya… sahabat Rukia itu… adalah salah satu teman kecilnya? Tapi dia kan hidup! "Cewek atau cowok, Renji?"

Renji menyentil dahi Ichigo keras, "Tentu saja cowok, bodoh! Dulu kalian berdua kan, bukan cowok normal! Kalian YAOI yang direstui!"

Kini semua memori yang terkubur, kembali masuk dalam ingatan Ichigo. Rasa sesak yang ia rasakan, penyesalan yang menyakitkan. Ichigo kehilangan kesadarannya.

Rasa cinta dan penyesalan atas tragedi Hitsugaya kembali memasuki hari-harinya.

**-*-*Erika-chan Kaoru*-*-**

**Flashback…**

"_Ichigo lagi apa sih, disitu?" Tanya Hitsugaya(10) pada Rukia(9) yang tengah membuat istana pasir saat liburan musim panas bersama di pantai Karakura. Rukia tersenyum geli. Sebenarnya Rukia tahu apa yang akan dibuat Ichigo, tapi itu rahasia._

"_Mana kutahu, Tanya saja pada Ichigo-kun!"_

_Hitsugaya mendengus sebal, "Dasar pelit!"_

_Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya. 'Itu kan kejutan untukmu, dasar bodoh!'_

_Selama berada di pantai Karakura, Hitsugaya yang membenci musim panas hanya diam melihat teman-temannya bermain pasir, sedangkan ia menjaga barang-barangsambil mengarahkan topinya menutupi wajahnya dari sinar -tiba Ichigo mendatanginya, mengambil semua barang dan tikar lalu pergi menuju tempat lain. "Ikut aku, Toushiro!"_

_Hitsugaya mengangguk dengan wajah malu-malu. Begitusampai di tempat dimana Ichigo berhenti melangkah, Hitsugaya terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Payung yang terbuat dari pasir, meja yang terbuat dari es dan es serut! "Ini…"_

"_Karena kau tidak suka panas, maka aku hanya bisa membuatkan ini." Ucap ichigo malu-malu. Hitsugaya tersenyum. _

"_Teriam kasih!"_

**End of Flash back**

**-*-*Erika-chan Kaoru-*-***

Ichigo terbangun dari pingsannya. Begitu kesadarannya telah kembali, ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun Ichigo?" Tanya Renji yang sedang nonton TV di samping tempat tidur. Ichigo menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengingat semuanya. Saat kau pingsan, kau selalu mengatakan 'Maaf Toushiro' berulang kali," jelas Renji. Ichigo kembali mengangguk.

"Aku memang telah mengingat semuanya. Dan akhirnya aku tahu bahwa aku telah dibohongi seseorang." Ucap Ichigo geram. Renji memalingkan wajahnya dari TV.

"Dibohongi?"

"Ya. Toushiro sebenarnya tidak mati. Entah Toushiro pergi kemana sehingga aku tidak melihatnya beberapa tahun, tapi yang jelas dia belum mati. Toushiro masih hidup."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ichigo menunjuk pada buku album kelas satu SMA di meja belajarnya. "Bukalah halaman 12. Itu buku kenangan saat aku masih kelas satu."

Renji pun mengambil lalu membukanya. Detik berikutnya, mata Renji terbuka lebar.

"Ini..!"

Di halaman 13 yang ditunjukan Ichigo, terdapat foto Rukia berdua dengan Hitsugaya bertema 'Snow Princess and Ice Prince'. Mustahil tidak terkejut bila ternyata mengetahui Hitsugaya memang belum mati. "Ichigo… Jangan-jangan…"

"Ya. Itu Toushiro dan Rukia. Mereka bersahabat akrab sejak masuk SMA. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Toushiro seperti tidak peduli denganku, tapi aku tahu satu hal penting…" Ichigo terdiam sesaat. "RUKIA MEMBOHONGI KITA SELAMA INI!" Teriaknya marah.

Renji menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Tak disangka semua akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Tenang. Rukia pasti ada alasannya membohongi kita. Kau jangan marah dulu."

Ichigo terdiam. Dalam hati ia membenarkan. Rukia bukanlah tipe orang yang sembarangan berbohong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga tak berani diberitahu padanya. Ichigo berharap, setelah Rukia jujur pun, Ia masih bisa mempercayai temannya itu.

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

**-Kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya-**

"Jadi begitu… Ichigo satu sekolah dengan kalian ya… Pantas kau jadi takut sekali. Takut Ichigo mengingat semuanya dan keadaan akan bertambah runyam." Ucap Gin sambil meminum tehnya di hadapan Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk.

Gin menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu meyakinkannya saat ingatan Ichigo telah kembali."

Rukia tersenyum kecut, "Terima kasih, Ichimaru-nii. Maaf merepotkan." Lalu keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Gin. Gin kembali menghela napas, jauh lebih berat dibanding tadi.

"Sekecil itu, ia harus bersandiwara dan memendam kesedihannya di hati… Tuhan selalu saja berbuat tidak adil."

Kini satu orang dari masa lalu telah mendapat kembali ingatannya. Perasaan Rukia semakin tidak enak. Ia yakin besok Ichigo akan mempertanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Rukia memejamkan mata.

"Sudah waktunya kah… Aku membuka kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu…?"

**To Be Continued**

**Yappoooooo! Update, nih! Update! RnR ditunggu yaaaaaaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wah, gak disangka bakal jadi seserius ini ceritanya… okelah kalau begitu. Erika yang sedang menderita sakit gigi, leher bengkak dan kepala pusing in akan memulai ceritanya! *lebay* Gomen kalau sedikit! Erika mentok ide!

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite kubo seorang**

**WANTED:**

**YAOI!**

**OOC dikit**

**How To Get Our Real Love**

**Chapter 4**

"Rukia!"

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke arah cowok berambut orange, Ichigo. Sedikit tersisa keraguan di hati Rukia untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo. Di pinggir jalan raya itu –menuju pulang ke rumah- biasanya Rukia dan Ichigo tak pernah bertemu, tapi pasti ada sesuatu sehingga Ichigo mendatanginya. Pastinya kalian semua sudah tahu apa yang akan dimintai dari Rukia ke Ichigo kan?

"…Apa?" Tanya Rukia agak takut. Ichigo mempercepat langkahnya sambil menarik tangan seorang cowok yang tingginya melebihi Ichigo yang memakai topi hitam, menutupi wajah orang itu.

Setelah dekat dengan Rukia, Ichigo menatapnya tajam. "Kau membohongiku selama ini, Rukia," ucapnya. "Toushiro tidak pernah mati seperti yang kamu bilang!"

Rukia terdiam. Firasatnya menjadi kenyataan. "Tentang apa ini?"

"Jangan mencoba mengelak lagi!" Bentak seseorang bertopi hitam itu. Orang itu membuka topinya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang membuat Rukia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Orang itu salah satu teman akrabnya saat kecil, orang yang ia kira tak peduli lagi pada Ichigo dan Toushiro, kini muncul secara dadakan.

Mata Rukia membulat, "Ren..ji…"

"Kau tega sekali Rukia! Membohongi kami semua denagn mengatakan Toushiro meninggal! Nyatanya kau menyembunyikannya kan! Jadi benar soal isu beberapa tahun dulu itu?" Tuduh Renji.

"Isu…? Isu ap-"

"Isu kalau kau menyukai Toushiro dan tidak menyukai hubunganku dengannya!" Kini Ichigo angkat suara. Rukia jelas saja terkejut. Ia memang menyukai Toushiro_, as a best friend_. Tapi kalau untuk hubungan Ichigo dan toushiro, dia justru mendukung sepenuhnya untuk hubungan mereka berdua!

"Kalian bodoh, mau saja dibutakan oleh isu gak jelas." Ledek Rukia.

"Kalau begitu jawablah Rukia…" Suara Ichigo melunak. "Kenapa… kenapa kau membohongi kami… terutama aku…?"

Rukia tidak tahan melihat tatapan Ichigo yang memelas, penuh pengharapan seperti itu. Renji pun menatapnya juga dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Kini ia tidak berkutik lagi, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Kau harusnya tahu bahwa saat itu aku… sangat sedih dengan kebohonganmu yang membuatku hampir gila itu… Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang kurasakan… kenapa…? Kenapa kau tetap membongiku? RUKIA, JAWAB AKU! KENAPAAA! ?" Bentak Ichigo.

Rukia mau tak mau berteriak juga, "BERISIK! !"

Ichigo terdiam, tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitar. Renji ambil alih untuk berbiacar, "Jujurlah pada kami, Rukia. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau bukan tipe orang yang melakukan suatu kebohongan besar tanpa konsekuensi. Aku benar kan… Rukia?" Kini Renji mulai menatapnya lebih tajam. Mata violet Rukia membalas tatapan tersebut dengan penuh ketegasan seolah berkata 'Ya, aku memang punya alasannya'.

Dengan berat Rukia menghembuskan napas panjang, "Sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya, aku ingin bertanya padamu, Ichigo."

"..Apa?"

Mata Rukia menatap mata Ichigo serius, "Apa kau… masih menyukai Toushiro sebesar dulu?"

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab, bibirnya terangkat.

"Kau bodoh ya? Sebelum mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, ia mengajakku ngobrol saja sudah membuatku berdebar tak karuan. Setelah ingatanku kembali, hatiku terasa hangat dan sesak penuh dengan perasaan sukaku pada Toushiro. Dari sini aku masih bertanya apa aku masih suka Toushiro atau tidak?"

'_Aku tahu Ichigo. Di matamu yang sedang kutatap ini, terlihat betapa seriusnya ucapanmu itu, Ichigo.'_

Rukia pun menutup mata, "Syukurlah rasa sukamu padaku dulu sepertinya sudah hilang. Aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada Toushiro lagi."

Mendengar itu, Ichigo dan Renj terkejut.

"Kenapa kau… bisa tahu? !" Tanya Ichigo kagok.

"Ichigo! Jadi kau hampir saja menduakan hatimu pada Rukia? !" Renji mulai emosi.

"Itu dulu, sebelum ingatanku kembali bodoh!" Bela Ichigo tidak terima dituduh begitu.

Mulai merasa tidak didengarkan, Rukia segera berkata sesuatu yang membuat Jeruk-Nanas itu berhenti beradu mulut. "Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Deg!

Hati Rukia mulai sakit meningat masa lalu yang tidak ingin lagi dibahasnya itu.

Deg!

Kepala Rukia mulai menunduk, suaranya mulai bergetar.

Deg!

"Alasanku berbohong pada kalian semua cuma satu…" Ucapnya. Ichigo dan Renji mencoba mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Mereka juga tidak tega harus memaksa Rukia jujur kalau memang kenyataan yang sebenarnya sangat pahit.

Kini air mata Rukia menggenang di matanya.

Deg!

"Toushiro, dia…" Kini bahu Rukia bergetar. Ia angkat wajahnya yang mulai tampah menangis, menahan rasa penyesalan yang amat besar. "Dia… kehilangan seluruh ingatannya…!"

JEGLEEEEEEEERRR!

Kata-kata itu bagaikan kutukan bagi Ichigo dan Renji. Mata hazel Ichigo menatap Rukia tidak percaya.

"Toushiro, dia… tidak ingat siapa dirinya, keluarga, ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia lahir di bumi… Setelah aku menjelaskan macam-macam, perlahan ingatannya mulai kembali. Tapi puncaknya adalah saat aku menceritakan tentang hubungannya denganmu Ichigo. Dia bilang…" Rukia mulai terisak. "Dia bilang kalau dia tidak mungkin menyukai sesama jenis karena ia cowok normal…!"

Mata Ichigo dan Renji pun membulat. Tidak percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Mereka berdua terperangah tidak percaya. Tapi disamping itu, mereka tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mendekati mereka bertiga. Orang itu telah mendengarkan sebagian cerita Rukia. Tapi tampangnya tetap cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli.

Tap!

Tap!

"Untuk apa bernostalgia dengan menceritakan masa lalu yang tak bisa kuingat?" Ucap orang itu. Rukia, Ichigo dan Renji menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Detik berikutnya, mereka berdiri tegak, terpaku melihat orang itu, Toushiro dengan mimik mukanya yang dingin seolah tidak peduli denagn apa yang di dengarnya.

Renji histeris melihat Toushiro, "Ya ampun! Lama tidak bertemu Toushiro! Sudah lama sekali ya!"

Toushiro menatap Renji sesaat dan melengos begitu saja. Tentu saja Renji tercenangan melihat respon Toushiro yang seperti tidak mempedulikannya. "Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Walau mungkin kau dan aku saling kenal dulu."

Ichigo melihat Toushiro tidak percaya, suara yang terdengar sangat dingin. Toushiro melirik Ichigo sesaat sebelum akhirnya melengos, menarik tangan Rukia menuju jalan ke rumah. "Aku sudah dengar dari Kaien. Kau sudah putus dengannya tadi malam kan?"

Kini Rukia terkejut. Cepat sekali Toushiro mengetahui hal itu!

Kini Toushiro berhenti menyeret Rukia. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya. "Kau, Kurosaki. Tak perlu repot-repot menunggu aku yang dulu kembali. Karena aku tidak mau sama denganmu, yang abnormal dengan menyukai sesama jenis."

"Ap-!" Renji kini emosi ke Toushiro. Ichigo tercengang dengan kata-kata penolakan Toushiro seutuhnya. Ichigo tersenyum, "Itu mustahil Toushiro. Karena begitu ingatanmu kembali, kau akan kembali menyukai diriku ini."

Toushiro tersenyum tipis, "Kau kira… untuk apa aku bicara seperti ini?"

"Eh?" Ichigo tidak mengerti.

Sreeet!

Toushiro menarik tubuh Rukia, merapatkan tubuh Rukia dengan tubuhnya. "Toushiro! ?"

Mata hijau zamrud Toushiro melirik Ichigo yang kaget dengan tindakannya memeluk Rukia.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku bicara begitu? Karena aku…"

Toushiro mencium bibir Rukia, membuat gadis itu, Ichigo dan Renji terkejut bukan main. Ia lepas ciuman yang tak sampai semenit itu. "Karena aku… menyukai Rukia sejak ingatanku hilang!"

'Ini pasti hanya mimpi di siang bolong… Iya kan, Toushiro…?' Ichigo terpaku di tempat itu. Toushiro menyukai Rukia, Ichigo menyukai Toushiro, tapi bagaimana caranya Ichigo kembali memberikan seluruh perasaannya pada Toushiro lagi? Ia tidak mengerti… Hatinya menjerit. Rukia, tidak bisa marah pada Toushiro yang sudah menciumnya karena itu adalah hak Toushiro untuk menyukainya. Kini, keadaan semakin jauh dari kata 'kembali seperti dulu'.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Iya… Erika tau, jangan gampar Erika ya. Ya sudah deh…. Rnr… !


	5. Chapter 5

Erika kembaliiii! Wah, pada ilfeel semua nih, gara-gara adegan kissu hitsuruki (gomen -*ditonjok IchiHitsu FC*-). Kecuali Jeanne-nee yang sangat bersemangat minta ditambah adegan HitsuRuki biar IchiGo cemburu (Erika+Jeanne-nee di tonjok readers rame2). Kyaaaaa ! ! Ampun Nyak, Babe! Oke oke, disini bakal Erika kasih tahu alasan Toushiro nyium Rukia. Cekidottts!

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite kubo seorang**

**WANTED:**

**YAOI!**

**OOC dikit**

**How To Get Our Real Love**

**Chapter 5**

Dalam perjalanan pulang, kini Toushiro dan Rukia saling terdiam. Rukia malu bukan main, dicium di depan Ichigo dan Renji, oleh Toushiro pula! Hancur sudah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini.

"Toushir-"

"Maaf ya," sela Toushiro. "aku… menciummu beneran."

Rukia tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Pastinya Toushiro harus diberi waktu untuk berpikir. "Kenapa kau melakukannya, padahal sudah tahu perasaan Ichigo? Kejam kau, memperlihatkan hal yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya," cibir Rukia. Toushiro tidak berkata apa pun. Tak memberi reaksi apa pun. _Stay cool_ seperti tadi.

Kini Rukia jadi salah tingkah, "Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku kan, Toushiro?"

DEG!

Toushiro berhenti. Jadi memang cowok dingin itu sengaja membuat Ichigo tidak menyukainya lagi? Rukia jadi sebal. Ini sama saja dirinya dijadikan permainan kan?

"Kenapa kau menciumku bila memang tidak benar-benar menyukaiku? Kau pikir aku adalah barang, Toushiro?" Ketus Rukia yang mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Toushiro. Tidak berhasil. Serasa dirinya tak bertenaga lagi.

Toushiro perlahan menengok pada Rukia, tersenyum pahit membelakangi matahari. Melihat itu, Rukia teringat satu hal kebiasaan khusus Toushiro. Salah satu kebiasaan khusus yang hanya keluar jika menyangkut Ichigo. "Aku tidak bisa memberikannya harapan jika aku sendiri belum bisa mengingatnya, Rukia. Jika memang dia menyukaiku, dia harus menungguku untuk mengingat dirinya sendiri. Aku sudah tahu penderita amnesia tidak boleh dipaksa mengingat masa lalunya. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Maka itu, aku harap bila ia memang tulus, biarkan aku yang memanggil namanya terlebih dahulu."

Jadi karena itu…? Toushiro melakukannya demi Ichigo. Rukia terharu, sangat sangat terharu. Ia tahu Toushiro belum menyukai Ichigo, tapi mengetahui maksud toushiro, ia tidak bisa marah pada cowok itu. Temannya yang satu ini memang selalu melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan. Air mata Rukia menggenang. Saat akan menetes, dihapusnya cepat air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Terima kasih… Toushiro."

Kaki-kaki mereka kembali melangkah menuju rumah masing-masing. Toushiro hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus kepala Rukia yang masih terisak haru. "Bodoh…" ucapnya. "ini bukanlah tindakan yang harus diberi ucapan terima kasih."

**~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

"Ichi-niii! Renji-nii! Makan duluuuuu!" teriak Yuzu dari lantai bawah. Ichigo dan Renji yang berada di kamarnya hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Ichigo yang sedang tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

Renji yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur juga sama, "Aku juga nanti saja, Yuzu!"

Kini keduanya masih bengong karena mengingat adegan yang paling tidak sangka mereka lihat. Toushiro, yang dulunya saling menyukai dengan Ichigo, kini menyukai Rukia? Watdepak? Apa gak salah lihat orang nih, si Toushiro? Atau memang jangan-jangan Toushiro suka sama Rukia?

"Ichigo, si Toushiro kena sindrom cacat mata atau cacat jiwa?" Tanya Renji polos yang langsung saja mulutnya dimasukin kaos kaki Isshin yang belum dicuci sebulan oleh Ichigo (huek! Jijik!). Awalnya Renji ingin protes, begitu melihat wajah angker Ichigo (yang pas SD hanya dikeluarkan saat Ichigo ingin menghajar orang yang mengejek Toushiro), Renji mengurungkan niatnya.

"Berani kau mengatai Toushiro lagi, akan kubuat kau cacat fisik, Renji!"

Tangan Renji membentuk tanda 'piece'. "Oke, oke, gue cuma bercanda."

"Aku tahu, aku terlambat untuk menyadari keberadaan Toushiro di ingatanku…" Ichigo lemas. "tapi tak kusangka dia akan melakukan itu pada Rukia di depan mataku sendiri."

"Apa boleh buat, Ichigo. Mungkin karena sudah pada takdirnya hubungan kalian begini. Tapi tetap saja, aku lebih suka kau bersama Toushiro. Bukannya aku jadi tidak suka pada Rukia, menurutku mereka tidak cocok." Ucap Renji. Ichigo tersenyum getir.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tenang dulu. Kau mau menginap, Renji?"

"Bolehkah? Kalau begitu, aku menginap saja."

"Silahkan."

Lampu kamar pun dimatikan. Renji tidur di futon, sedangkan Ichigo tetap tidur di tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya bulan yang menerangi malam dengan tatapan sedih. _"Toushiro… Kau benar-benar tidak_ _mengingatku ya?"_ pikirnya. Ia berpikir sebentar, _"Aku harus berjuang bila ingin Toushiro kembali melihatku lagi. Sampai ingatannya kembali!"_

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Kini, ketiganya + Hinamori saling berdiri menghadap satu sama lain. Ketiganya tidak bicara apa-apa, bingung. Keadaan masih gawat begini kenapa harus ketemu di sekolah, sih?

"Kenapa bengong, Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Hinamori yang sukses membuat Ichigo terkejut.

"A-apa kabar, Hinamori?"

Hening.

Hinamori heran dengan sikap Ichigo yang seperti hilang arah, "Bukan apa kabar. Kamu kenapa sih? Kuchiki-san dan Hitsugaya-kun juga kenapa diam saja?"

Rukia cuma nyengir kuda, "Nggak… anu… eh…?"

Toushiro mengambil tangan Rukia, "Ayo kembali," dan menyeret Rukia menuju kelasnya sendiri. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang terdiam melihat tangan Toushiro yang menyentuh tangan selain tangannya. Setidaknya Ichigo masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak banyak brtanya pada Toushiro. Sedangkan Rukia, yang ternyata diseret Toushiro ke halaman belakang, hanya bisa bergerutu.

"Kenapa kau lagi-lagi melakukan itu, Toushiro? Setidaknya biarkan dia tidak salah paham dengan kelakuanmu tadi! Lagi-lagi kau membuatnya ilfeel!" Toushiro diam saja. Rukia menjadi sebal. "kubilang jangan membuatnya salah paham lagi, BOCAH PENDEK ! ! !"

Langsung saja Toushiro mengirim Rukia sebuah deathglare gratisan.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara begitu, kucincang kau, Rukia."

Rukia sweatdrop. "Ampun, Toushiro-sama…"

PLOK!

PLOK!

PLOK!

Mendadak terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Toushiro dan Rukia segera menoleh ke arah pohon, asal suara tersebut. Detik berikutnya, keduanya bengong. "Ichimaru-nii ! ! ! ? Ngapain anda bergantungan di pohon begitu ? ? !" Gin seperti tukang akrobat yang bergantungan di dahan pohon dengan kepala di bawah.

"Ah, halo Rukia!" Ucapnya enteng. Tak sengaja dahan yang digantungnya patah. OMG…

"! ! !" Gin sukses jatuh dan kondisinya mengenaskan. Rukia dan Toushiro segera menghampirinya.

"Tuh kan! Nii-san, sih! Kalau Rangiku-nee tahu hal ini, dia pasti marah!" Sahut ukia sambil mencoba membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari kepala Gin (kasian amat hidupmu). Toushiro hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nii-san, sudah waktunya kau mencuci jiwamu itu. Kau bisa mati kalau melakukannya lagi, tahu!"

"Ya ampun, Toushiro, aku masih waras!" Sebal Gin. "Lagipula aku kemari karena khawatir pada kalian!"

Mendengar itu, Toushiro dan Rukia terdiam. Gin membaca pikiran keduanya. "Ichigo telah mengingatnya lagi, ya?"

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, sedangkan Toushiro angkat bahu. Ini mah, kapan selesainya kalau cuma disikapi dengan ngangguk sama angkat bahu?

"Jadi Toushiro, bagaimana? Keputusan di tanganmu lho."

Tosuhiro melirik Gin, "Setidaknya aku tidak mau memberinya harapan selama ingatanku belum kembali. Aku kasihan padanya. Jika ingatanku tidak kembali juga, dia hanya diberi harapan kosong. Itu hanya sesuatu yang menyakitkan."

Gin dan Rukia terdiam, lalu menghela napas. "Setidaknya jangan biarkan dia kau beri pengartian yang salah. Normal sajalah sikapmu padanya. Jangan dingin, itu membuatnya mengira dia membencimu."

"Begitu ya?"

TENG!

TENG!

TENG!

"Ah, sudah bel. Kami kembali ya, nii-san! Ayo Toushiro! Kami permisi!" Ucap Rukia sambil berlari menuju kelas. Gin tersenyum dan mengayunkan tangan. Saat akan kembali, mendadak sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Gin-san?"

Gin sedikit ingat dengan suara itu karena suara itu menjadi lebih berat dibandingkan dulu. Ia menengok dan detik berikutnya, mata aqua pucat Gin melebar.

Ichigo.

"Kenapa anda… ada disini?"

Benar Rukia, Ichigo bahkan masih ingat dirinya. Gin masih dalam keterkejutannya, melihat orang yang paling tidak tega ia beritahu kenyataannya.

"Ichigo…"

Akhirnya situasi membuat Gin terpaksa memberitahu kenyataan sesungguhnya pada Ichigo setelah Rukia.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Iyeeeaaaah! Akhirnya Chap 5 selesai update! RnR yaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Howaaaaaaaaaaa! Erika update fic gaje ini lagi! Gomen ya… kalau lama! Mentok ide! Hehehe! Maaf kalau kemarin-kemarin fic ini jadi serius! Mulai dari sini sudah ada humor lagi! OK! Langsung aja!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH©TITE KUBO**

**WANTED:**

**OOC, **

**Shounen-ai of IchiHitsu!**

**RnR!**

**How To Get Our Real Love**

**Chapter 6**

" Aku mau bicara penting denganmu, Ichigo." Ucap Gin. Ichigo menatap Gin tajam.

"Aku juga… mau bertanya banyak hal."

"Bertanya apa?" Tanya Gin penasaran.

Ichigo menatap langit, lalu menatap Gin serius. "Setelah Rukia berkata, 'Toushiro meninggal', sebenarnya dia tidak meninggal kan?"

Gin membuang muka, "Ya."

"Lalu kemana Toushiro dibawa pergi sampai menghilang beberapa tahun?" Tanya Ichigo _to the point_. Gin tidak langsung menjawab.

"Dia dibawa ke Austria dan tinggal bersamaku. Agar ia tak perlu tahu dengan kecelakaan yang telah menimpanya."

Ichigo tercengang. Sejauh itukah Toushiro dibawa pergi?

"Kau sendiri. Kemana kau? Kau juga menghilang kan?" Tanya Gin balas interogasi.

Ichigo mendesah, "Aku dibawa ke tempat saudaraku. Karena itu, aku…"

"Kau melupakan Toushiro yang saat itu kau percayai telah mati," sambung Gin. "Benar kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum pahit, "Benar…"

Mata hijau zamrud pucat milik Gin menatap kasihan pada Ichigo. Bagaimana pun juga, Ichigo adalah orang yang ia sayangi bagaikan adiknya sendiri. Ia juga terlanjur senang dengan kelucuan hubungan Toushiro dan Ichigo. Sekarang telah berakhir, berubah karena hari insiden kecelakaan Toushiro.

_Ayo ganti topik pembicaraan, Gin! Jangan membahas ini lagi! _Pikir Gin. Mati-matian ia mencoba memikirkan topik pengganti yang lebih enak dibicarakan. Karena sudah pusing akhirnya Gin pun mulai _blank_.

"Ichigo-kun, apa kabar?" Tanya Gin sedikit gugup. Ichigo menatap Gin melotot.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang anda tidak berubah ya. Masih konyol."

Hening.

Gin mengambil napas panjang, "Jadi… apa kabar? Lama tidak ketemu."

"Oleh-oleh dari Austria mana?"

Hening.

"Apaan sih, omonganmu nyasar ke oleh-oleh. Aku kan pulangnya sudah laam!" seru Gin sweat drop. Ichigo cemberut.

"Tapi kan kita baru ketemu sekarang. Kau jadi pelit nih, Gin-san. Untuk bagianku saja tidak disisakan."

Gin mencoba menjelaskan, "Bukan begitu. Uuuh… sudah habis sih, sebenarnya, tapi…"

Ichigo makin cemberut, "Tuh kan! Pelit! ! PELIT ! ! PELIT! ! PELIIIT! !" ucapnya bertubi-tubi. "Gin-san pelit!"

**BLETAAAAAAAAAAAKK ! ! !**

"Sekali lagi bicara begitu, akan kubakar kau, jeruk duren!" Ancam Gin. Ichigo yang terkapar membentuk tanda 'peace' di kedua ajrinya.

"A-anda memiliki kesamaan dengan Toushiro, ya…" Ucap Ichigo susah payah. Gin tersenyum senang dan bangga. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Ichigo makin sweat drop. "G-Gin-san…?"

Mata Gin menoleh pada Ichigo, "Tentu saja kami mempunyai kesamaan! Aku dan Toushiro sudah pasti ada kesamaan! Kalau tidak ada kesaamaan, dia takkan kuakui sebagai adikku!" Ucapan itu sukses membuat Ichigo menganga. Sudah gila, nih orang!

***~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Gin baru saja sukses membuat Ichigo bengong. Bagaimana tidak? Ichigo diberitahu bahwa Toushiro punya segudang penggemar di sekolah tersebut! Ternyata ia sering mendengar siswa dan siswi yang membicarakan keimutan Toushiro. Ichigo mulai menganga lebar.

Karena Toushiro yang imut itu banyak yang mengincar, Ichigo, Rukia, Hinamori dan Gin makin panik. Tidak cewek, tidak cowok sudah menyiapkan berbagai rencana untuk mendapatkan 'Cute Ice Prince' itu. Tapi Rukia tidak tinggal diam. Begitu ada cewek-cewek yang mendekati Toushiro, Rukia dan Hinamori beraksi.

"Shannarooooooooo! ! !" Teriak Rukia a la Sakura Haruno di Naruto sambil memukuli para cewek di medan perang (?). Hinamori juga tak kalah.

"Hip! Hit! Hyaaaaaaaatt! ! !" Teriak Hinamori a la Ten Ten di Naruto (Sakura dan TenTen: Hoi! Jangan ngikutin melulu! !) sambil melempari cewek-cewek itu dengan meja , kursi, tempat pensil, ayam jago (?), kambing (a/n: kambing Erika lepaas!), roti (a/n: bekal Erikaa! *plaaakk*) de el el.

Melihat hal itu, Toushiro sweat drop bukan main. 'Kenapa ada PD 3 nyasar ke sini?' pikirnya cengo. Begitu sadar dari cengo-nya, Toushiro segera bertindak, "Wooiiiii! ! Woooiiii! ! ! Jangan KDS ooiiiii! ! ! Rukia! ! ! Hinamorii! ! Kalian ngapain sih ! ! ?"

Keduanya berhenti, "KDS itu apa?" Tanya Rukia polos.

"Kekerasan Dalam Sekolah." Jawab Toushiro. Rukia dan Hinamori saling pandang, lalu melihat Toushiro lagi.

"Serbuuuu! ! !" Keduanya langsung menyiksa fan girl Touhsiro lagi. Toushiro tercengang. Kenapa rukia dan Hinamori jadi kena sindrom otak miring begini ! ! ?

"Rukiaaaa! ! Hianmoriiiii ! !"

***~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Ternyata tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Fan boy Toushiro pun ikut bertindak! Kok semuanya agresif banget ya? Gak bisa membiarkan orang tenang sedikit?

Kini giliran Ichigo dan Gin beraksi. Saat para fan boy mendekati Toushiro di pelajaran OR, kumpulan fan boy itu mulai melangkah. Ichigo sengaja kabur dari kelas menuju lapangan OR. Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi Ichigo sampai pada Toushiro! Tapi…

**BRUAAAAAAKKH! !**

Sebuah batang pohon besar jatuh persis di depan Ichigo dan mengenai fan boy itu. Toushiro makin tercengang. Gak ada angin, gak ada hujan, kok ini dahan pohon sebagong bisa jatuh? Terdengar suara dari pohon dekat tempat dimana dahan pohon itu jatuh. "Wah… maaf, penebangan liar nih! Kena, ya?" Tanya Gin innocent.

"Tampaknya otakmu sangat bermasalah, Gin-san! !" Rutuk Ichigo yang nyaris celaka. "Kau mau membunuhku, ya ! ! ?

"Nii-san! Nii-san ngapain disitu! ! ?" Kini Toushiro yang marah. "Lihat apa yang nii-san lakukaaan! ! !"

Gin memperhatikan sesaat para korban dahan yang ditebangnya. Lalu menyeringai tidak peduli. "Mereka tidak akan mati hanya karena tertimpa dahan jatuh, kok."

"Gak bakal mati dari gundulmu! Hei! Kalian jangan diam saja! Tolong mereka yang tertimpa pohon!"

Semua orang segera bergegas menolong korban Gin. Rukia hanya melongo di samping Toushiro yang juga ikut melongo. Gin mau di penjara ya? Hinamori tak kalah kaget melihat hal tersebut dari kaca jendela kelasnya yang ramai seperti pasar karena tak ada guru. _Siapa orang yang mirip Hitsugaya-kun itu? Apa dia sudah gila?_

_Well_, sebenarnya Gin itu memang sudah gila, Hinamori. _As you know_.

Toushiro yang baru menyadari adanya Ichigo di situ kaget. "Kurosaki? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya sekarang waktunya pelajaran Nanao-sensei?"

Ichigo jadi salting. "Eh… itu…"

Tiba-tiba, orang yang sedang mengangkut dahan pohon tersebut tak sengaja menjatuhkan dahan itu lagi sehingga terlempar ke bawah (ceritanya lapangan oR nya ada di bawah), tepat di atas Ichigo. Toushiro yang melihat itu segera berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"Toushiro, awaaaaaaaaaaaasss! ! !" Rukia yang melihat hal itu mencoba menyusul Toushiro, tapi terlambat.

**DRAAAAKKKHH! !**

Dahan tersebut berhasil menghantam kepala Toushiro yang berhasil mendorong Ichigo ke belakang. Rukia segera berlari ketakutan. "Toushiro! Toushiro! Toushiro! Bangun Toushiro!"

Percuma, darah segar telah mengalir dari kepala Toushiro sehingga cwowok mungil itu tidak bisa menjawab apa pun. Gin segera turun dari pohon dan emmbantu Ichigo menyingkirkan dahan tersebut. Setelah itu, mobil ambulans pun datang dan melarikan Toushiro ke rumah sakit. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia hanya bisa berharap. _Jangan biarkan Toushiro kehilangan ingatannya, Kami-sama! Kami mohon! !_

***~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

**Di rumah sakit Karakura…**

Ichigo, Rukia dan Gin menunggu Toushiro sadar kembali di luar ruang UGD. Tak lama mereka menunggu, Hinamori datang menyusul setelah diberitahu Rukia bahwa Toushiro tertimpa dahan pohon.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia segera menoleh pada Hinamori dan menyambut gadis bercepol itu dengan pelukan lalu menangis. Rukia tidak mau Toushiro seperti dulu lagi. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Ichigo langsung menatap tajam Gin. "Coba saja Gin-san tidak menebang sembarangan dahan pohon sekolah, pasti takkan begini jadinya! Toushiro tidak akan tertimpa pohon dan masuk rumah sakit. Hampir sepenuhnya hal ini salah Gin-san!"

Gin semakin sweat drop. Disalahkan bertubi-tubi, dikatai gila. Gak ada yang lebih menghina dari itu?

_Tapi aku juga salah, karena lagi-lagi aku yang dilindungi Toushiro… _pikir Ichigo.

***~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

**Toushiro's POV**

Kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku melihat dunia yang putih tanpa ada hal lainnya. Apa ini? Apa aku sudah mati? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati sampai sebuah suara menegurku.

"Kakak…"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis tersenyum padaku. Dia memakai baju terusan putih tanpa lengan, rambut yang di kuncir kuda dengan pita merah. Rambut panjang sepaha berwarna ungu kebiruan, mata lemon gadis itu membuatku terkejut juga. Gadis yang sangat cantik…

"Kakak tidak seharusnya berada di sini… Kakak harus kembali ke dunia kakak…"

Aku melebarkan mata hijau zamrudku. Aku seperti pernah melihat gadis itu. Tapi aku lupa dimana.

"Kau siapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kakak akan tahu bila sudah berada di dunia kakak. Tapi ada orang yang telah menunggumu."

"Menungguku?"

Tangan gadis itu menyentuh dahiku, "Ingatlah ini…"

Mendadak semua memori yang tersimpan erat yang tidak keluar bertahun-tahun segera masuk kembali ke dalam ingatanku. Rukia yang suka sekali membantuku, Inoue yang suka mengajakku membuat kue, Renji yang suka mengajakku main bola, Ishida yang suka adu kepintaran denganku dan… senyuman itu. Senyuman dari kepala berambut orange. Aku tahu rambut itu. Aku mulai mengingatnya. Senyuman jahil yang selalu terlihat apabila orang itu melihat dan suka menggodaku.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Serentak saja, perasaanku dipenuhi rasa gembira, sedih dan senang. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku merasakan sesak di hatiku. Cinta itu telah kembali. Rasa cinta pada Ichigo kembali ku rasakan. Kemudian mengalirlah ingatan tentang gadis yang tadi kulihat. Semakin sering kemunculan ingatan gadis itu, semakin pula aku menyadari. Gadis itu adalah Hinagiku Hitsugaya. Adikku yang meninggal dunia saat aku kelas 3 SMP.

Cahaya yang sangat terang semakin melenyapakan sosokku, aku pun memejamkan mata. Aku ingin pulang ke tempat Ichigo!

***~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Back to Normal POV

Mendadak, Toushiro membuka matanya dan segera bangun sambil menyentuh kepalanya. Hal itu nyata. Toushiro menarik kembali ucapannya. Cowok normal bukanlah cowok yang menyukai lawan jenis. Tapi cowok yang bisa melindungi orang yang ia cintai.

"Toushiro, kau sudah sadar?" Sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukan Toushiro. Cowok berambut putih itu menoleh dan melihat wajah khawatir Ichigo. "Hei… kau sudah baikan?"

Toushiro menatap lekat-lekat mata daun musim gugur Ichigo, mata yang dirindukannya.

"…Ichigo…"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. Namanya dipanggil oleh Toushiro. "Toushiro…!" Ichigo segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dengan rasa sangat tidak percaya. Ini pasti mimpi. Toushiro telah mengingatnya lagi?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Iyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Update nih! Maaf kalau humornya tidak terlalu terasa! Oke? Chapter 7 adalah last chapter lho! Maaf kalau pendek! Read and revieeew!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rupanya sudah waktunya kita berpisah dengan fic ini... hehehe... gimana kabar Toushiro cs? Ini dia lanjutannya. Cekidooooots! ! ! maaf pendek!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH©TITE KUBO**

**WANTED:**

**OOC, **

**Shounen-ai of IchiHitsu!**

**RnR!**

**How To Get Our Real Love**

**Chapter 7**

Suasana di kamar itu tegang. Mata hijau zamrud dan cokelat musim gugur itu beradu pandang. Rasanya susah untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja. Benar-benar mengherankan. Setelah berbuat ini-itu, suara Toushiro seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu. Rasa malunya yang telah membuat Ichigo menderita membuatnya tidak sanggup menahan sesak di dadanya. Ichigo yang makin lama seakin menyadari bahwa air mata Toushiro jatuh pun kaget luar biasa.

"Toushiro, kau kenapa? !" paniknya. Toushiro justru malah masuk ke selimutnya, tapi kemudian keluar lagi gara-gara kesakitan (kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa terkena selimut). Ichigo yang awalnya ingin tertawa langsung mingkem karena Toushiro terlihat kesakitan.

Toushiro merintih lalu kemudian duduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua kakinya. Tangannya memeluk kakinya tersebut. "Maafkan aku, Ichigo..."

DEG!

Ichigo terdiam, lagi-lagi Toushiro memanggil namanya. Ichigo sangat merindukan panggilan itu dari mulut Toushiro, dan kini cowok mungil itu kembali memanggilnya demikian. "Aku telah membuatmu sedih... aku telah meninggalkanmu dan melupakanmu. Bahkan aku mencium Rukia supaya kau menjauhiku... Aku ini orang yang sangat jahat..."

Suasana semakin tegang. Sosok dingin Toushiro untuk sekin kalinya, hancur di hadapan Ichigo.

"Aku... malu dilihat olehmu lagi dengan aku yang sekarang... aku tidak ingin kau melihatku yang telah menjadi orang yang menyedihkan, Ichigo... Dulu kita masih bisa tertawa bersama. Tapi... setelah Rukia memberitahu segalanya tentangmu setelah aku kehilangan ingatan... aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya dan justru jijik mendengarnya..." ucap Toushiro sambil terisak.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo... Maafkan aku..." kini Toushiro terisak hebat. Ichigo menatap toushiro lembut dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk di samping Toushiro dan kemudian mengelus lembut rambut putih itu. Dalam hati Toushiro terkejut karena Ichigo mengelus kepalanya. Ia semakin terisak hebat. "kenapa kau masih bisa mengelus kepalaku, padahal aku tidak pernah mengelus kepalamu?"

Ichigo tersenyum dan berbisik tepat di telinga toushiro, "karena aku terlalu menyukaimu."

Dengan cepat Toushiro menoleh pada Ichigo masih dengan terisak, "Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu? Padahal aku sudah membuatmu menangis? Padahal aku sudah sering mengecewakan Rukia dan kamu? Kenapa kau begitu baik Ichgo? Kenap-"

Ichigo memeluk Toushiro cepat. Seakan-akan Toushiro akan pergi lagi, ia memeluk erat Toushiro yang kni sudah menjadi seperti dulu. "Jangan biarkan aku mengatakannya lagi Toushiro! Sudah kubilang, aku terlalu menyukaimu...!"

Toushiro membelalakan mata dan membalas pelukan Ichigo. "Terima kasih..."

PLOK!

PLOK!

PLOK!

Keduanya segera melepaskan diri dari masing-masing dan melihat semua teman-teman kecil mereka sedang tersenyum melihat keduanya kembali. Inoue, Ishida dan Renji.

"Kalian semua...!"

"Kami sudah mendapat penjelasannya dari Renji. Syukurlah, teman kami yang imut ini tidak benar-benar mati." ucap Ishida tersenyum. Toushiro mendelik marah.

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI, KACAMATA ! ! ? AKU TIDAK IMUT! ! !" teriak Toushiro. Semuanya pun tertawa. Inoue pun membawakan sekotak jelly untuk Toushiro.

"Toushiro-kun pernah bilang benci plum kerng dan sanga menyukai semangka... jadi setelah mendengar cerita tentangmu, aku segera membuat ini untukmu!" Inoue menyerahkan kotak itu pada Toushiro yang segera membukanya.

"Jelly semangkaa...!" mata Toushiro berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih, Orihime!"

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga, Toushiro!" ucap Renji senang. Toushiro kembali memasang wajah suram.

"Renji... maafkan aku... waktu itu aku tidak mempedulikanmu..."

Renji tersenyum, "Sudahlah. Itu kan dulu, sekarang kau sudah ingat, bukan?" Toushiro mengangguk. "Itu saja sudah membuatku senang."

Toushiro tersenyum juga. Tapi begitu menyadari Rukia tidak bersama mereka bertiga, Toushiro kembali sedih. "Apakah Rukia... tidak ingin kemari?"

Semuanya terdiam. Tentu saja mereka tahu, orang pertama merasa tersiksa atas kecelakaaan toushiro adalah Rukia. Sebenarnya Rukia ada di dekat kamar Toushiro bersama Hinamori. "Tenanglah, Kuchiki-san. Jika kau minta maaf dengan tulus, mereka akan senang dan memakluminya."

"Tapi Hinamori... bagimana denganmu? Bukankah kau suka..."

"Aku telah menyukai Kira-kun. Tapi aku juga sudah menjadi Fujoshi, kok." ucap Hinamori jujur, membuat Rukia menganga. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Rukia tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Hinamori. Kita kan sahabat! Doakan aku ya!" ucap Rukia sambil lari menuju kamar rawat Toushiro. Hinamori bengong.

"Sahabat? Aku sahabat Kuchiki-san?" Hinamori tak percaya. "Horeeeeeee! Aku bersahabat dengan Kuchiki-san!"

**-Rukia's place-**

Tok!

Tok!

Seisi kamar rawat Toushiro segera menoleh pada Rukia yang berada di depan pintu sambil terengah-rengah. Masih tersisa keraguan Rukia akan semua temannya itu. Ia takut tidak dimaafkan. Tapi Rukia salah. Ia justru segera dipeluk Inoue, Ishida, Renji, Ichigo dan Touhsiro. Semuanya menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Akhirnya kau kemari juga! Aku kangen, lho, Kuchiki-san!" Ucap Inoue.

"Kalian... tidak marah denganku?" Tanya rukia takut-takut. Semuanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sama sekali tidak."

Mata violet Rukia terbelalak dan kemudian dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya. "Terima kasih..."

Rukia melirik Toushiro yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Rukia sangat bersalah pada Toushiro dan dengan cepat memeluk Toushiro. Toushiro pun memeluk Rukia yang terus menangis sambil mengatakan 'maaf'. Suasana kamar tidak lagi tegang, tapi penuh keharuan.

**-2 tahun kemudian-**

Ichigo cs masuk Universitas Karakura. Mereka masuk ke dalam jurusan yang sama, jurusan kedokteran. Saat Ichigo melihat Toushiro sedang di godai senior, Ichigo tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa walau kau lak-laki. Cinta tidak mengenal gender kan?" ucap senior itu.

"Walau begitu, aku sudah punya pacar tau!" Ucap Toushiro galak. Senior itu tertawa keras.

"Memangnya sekeren apa sih, pacarmu itu?"

Sebelum Toushiro menjawab, Ichigo memeluknya dan berkata, "Akulah pacarnya!" lalu mengajak Toushiro lari. "Ayo Toushiro! Rukia cs sudah menunggu!"

Toushiro tersenyum bersemangat, "ya!" mereka pun meninggalkan senior yang tengah patah hati tersebut.

Semua kembali dari awal. Persahabatan yang terputus itu kini kembali menyatu. Walau banyak rintangan, tapi akhirnya cinta itu bisa kembali. Jika cinta monyet saja ada, cinta sejati juga pasti ada dong. Tidak mengenal kata 'menyerah', itulah cara terbaik dalam mencari kesejatian cinta yang pernah ada.

**End**

**Horeee! Last chap selesai! Oh ya, Erika mau kasih tahu. 'How To Get Our Real Love' disini diartikan sebagai 'Bagaimana Cara Mendapat Cinta Sejati Kita'. Begitulah! Akhirnya kita harus berpisah dengan fic ini! *nangis gaje* Oke, review pleeeease!**


	8. If My Heart Will Gone

Halooo! ! Erika kembali lagi! maaf ya, Erika gak bilang bahwa ada chapter bonus! Lupa sih XP XP! Okelah kalau begitu, langsung aja! Maaf kalau pendek! Erika mentok ide gara-gara mau ujian! (readers: apa hubungannya?) ya ada dong! Oke deh! Cekidooooot!

**BLEACH BUKAN PUNYA ERIKA!**

**TAPI HTGORL PUNYA ERIKA**

**OOC**

**SHOUNEN-AI**

**ICHIHITSU**

**RnR please.**

**GAK TERIMA FLAME!**

**How To Get Our Real Love**

**Special Chapter**

**If My Dearest Will Gone**

"Toushiro, pulang kuliah kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo siang itu. Toushiro yang masih duduk di bangku kelasnya menoleh sesaat. Kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku politik. Ya, Toushiro masuk fakultas FISIP bagian Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik, sedangkan Ichigo masuk fakultas bidang kedokteran bagian dokter organ dalam, meneruskan pekerjaan sang ayah yang merupakan dokter klinik. "Kau mau ke fakultas psikologi untuk curhat sama Rukia? Atau ke fakultas MIPA untuk meneliti tumbuhan bersama Ishida dan Inoue? Ah! Atau mungkin kau sedang ingin pergi ke fakultas Sastra Jepang untuk menemui Renji dan Hinamori?"

Toushiro, cowok imut berambut putih cepak itu mendelik sebal pada Ichigo. Kok bisa ya, Ichigo tahu kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini bila pulang kuliah? Curiga deh!

"Kau berniat menguji kesabaranku, atau memang sengaja ingin ku tampar, Kurosaki?"

Ya, Toushiro juga mempunyai kebiasaan lucu kalau ngambek karena Ichigo. Pasti cowok itu akan memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan 'Kurosaki' sebagai tanda bahwa dia sedang tidak mau di ganggu. Ichigo mendengus pelan. Gak ada angin, gak ada hujan. Kalau pun hujan, yang ada juga udah ujan... becek... gak ada ojek... capek deeh... selalu saja Toushiro ngambek tanpa alasan jelas.

"Bukannya berniat menguji, tapi kamu itu aneh deh. Aku gak salah apa-apa, kamu malah ngambek! Kan aku jadi keki. Kalau kamu memang sedang marah, kamu bilang padaku. Jadi semuanya jelas!" ucap Ichigo agak sebal.

Kini habis sudah kesabaran Toushiro yang sepertinya lagi bad mood itu. Dilemparnya buku politik yang dibacanya ke wajah Ichigo kasar. "Jadi orang apa gak bisa diem sebentar, HAH! ? Aku sedang belajar tahu! Minggu depan fakultasku ada ujian! Beda denganmu yang masih lama ujiannya! Kalau mau protes, jangan sekarang! Dari tadi aku sedang menghapal banyak hal! Ngerti sedikit bisa gak, sih!" bentak Toushiro marah, lalu segera keluar dari kelas itu. Ichigo segera mengejarnya.

"Kau mau kemana? ? ! !" tanya Ichigo melihat Toushiro menaiki motornya sendiri, tidak menaiki mobil BMW Ichigo. Toushiro yang melihat Ichigo semakin dekat langsung tancap gas tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Ichigo. Ichigo kaget bukan kepalang melihat Toushiro yang benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Mendadak dari belakang ada orang yang menepuk bahunya, Rukia.

"Kau sedang apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang rambutnya sudah mulai memanjang.

Ichigo mendesah panjang, "Toushiro ngambek. Katanya minggu depan fakultasnya mau ujian. Tapi rasa-rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu."

"Lho? Jadi kamu tidak diberitahu Toushiro?" tanya Rukia bingung. "Ujian yang dia maksud adalah ujian khusus untuk dirinya. Soalnya, pihak universitas ini akan mengirimnya ke China untuk menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran selama 3 bulan disana. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Toushiro harusnya masuk ke fakultas kedokteran tapi ia lebih memilih FISIP? Padahal sewaktu tes, dia menjadi peringkat pertama dan merupakan lulusan terbaik, bukan? Makanya, pihak sini ingin mencoba mengetes kemampuan Toushiro di China."

Ichigo bengong. China? Toushiro mau ke China? Lalu Ichigo bagaimana? Kok Toushiro tega sekali?

Rukia yang melihat reaksi Ichigo pun menghembuskan napas pelan, "Ia sengaja tidak ingin bertemu denganmu supaya kau tidak tahu. Lagipula, awalnya aku, Inoue, Ishida, Renji dan Hinamori menolak keras hal itu. Tapi karena Toushiro memohon dan bilang bahwa ke China adalah hal yang paling di dambakannya, maka terpaksa kami menerima keputusannya." jelas Rukia, mencoba membuat Ichigo mengerti situasi Toushiro. "Kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menuruti kemauanmu, Ichigo. Bagaimana pun juga, Toushiro adalah seorang cowok yang penuh dengan hasrat impian dan mimpi yang menggunung, ia pasti tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan walau harus ditentang oleh kami, juga kau."

Mata Ichigo terbuka lebar. Ia agak syok mengetahui Rukia seperti bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia sepertinya lupa bahwa Rukia itu adalah mahasiswi S2 Psikologi. Rukia tersenyum dan menepuk pipi Ichigo keras. Ichigo meringis, Rukia pun tertawa kecil.

"Sesekali kau harus menuruti apa yang diinginkan Toushiro, Ichigo. Jangan pernah menjadi semaunya sendiri dan keras kepala bagi Toushiro." Rukia pun segera menaiki mobil Mercendes Benz milik keluarga bangsawan besar Kuchiki yang lalu berjalan keluar menjauhi universitas itu. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang sepertinya harus putar otak untuk menerima keputusan tersembunyi Toushiro.

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Setelah berpikir lama begitu pulang dan langsung mengurung diri di kamar, Ichigo akhirnya membenarkan kata-kata Rukia. Ia memang tidak boleh berpikir untuk menghentikan niat Toushiro menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran selama 3 bulan. Bagaimana pun, toh, Toushiro pasti kembali. Yah... sebaiknya untuk saat ini jangan mengganggu Toushiro dulu.

Mendadak ide brilian memasuki otak Ichigo. Ia mendapat hal yang sangat jenius! Ichigo segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan keluar menuju ruang keluarga. Sekarang sudah jam 11.45 PM, pasti ayahnya masih menonton pertandingan sepak bolah di TV!

Melihat anak pertamanya turun dari lantai dua, Isshin mengernyitkan dahi. "Tumben kau belum tidur, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya yang serius, membuat Isshin semakin heran.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku..."

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Toushiro yang kini sudah berada di rumahnya tengah serius membaca segunung buku sosial dan politik di kamarnya. Ia sampai harus mengenakan kacamata baca agar matanya tak terasa sakit karena pegal membaca dan melihat banyak soal. Setelah 2 jam berkutat pada sejuta huruf, Toushiro istirahat sebentar.

'Aku memang keterlaluan, sampai harus membentaknya demi kesempatan ini. Tapi jika tidak begitu, ia bisa curiga dengan tingkahku yang, mendadak aneh tanpa sebab. Setelah ujian aku harus minta maaf.'

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Toushiro berhasil lulus tes menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran di China. Karena persiapan ke China masih butuh waktu 2 minggu lagi, Toushiro tenang. Tapi ia juga tidak lupa akan niatannya untuk minta maaf pada Ichigo. Begitu ia keluar dari ruangan ujian, Toushiro kaget melihat semua teman-temannya plus Ichigo sudah menunggu di depan pintu tersebut. Saking kagetnya ia sampai syok.

"Kudengar dari Rukia, kau mau ke China ya, Toushiro?"

Toushiro terdiam sambil memberi death glare ke Rukia. Rukia yang mengetahui hal itu pura-pura tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Toushiro menjawab.

"Aku tidak ingin kau marah, jadi aku tidak bilang."

Ichigo tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Toushiro lembut, "Sayangnya, aku akan marah jika kau tidak bilang hal sepenting ini, Toushiro. Lagipula, aku memperbolehkanmu kok."

Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya, "Sungguh?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

Ichigo membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Toushiro memerah luar biasa. "Kau pasti tahu kan ada negara dimana diizinkan menikah dengan sesama jenis? Kita menikah disana yuk!"

Toushiro melihat Inoue, Ishida, Renji, Rukia dan hianmori tertawa ditahan. Sebal dan merasa dipermainkan, Toushiro memukul bahu Ichigo keras, "Dasar tukang godain orang!"

Walau begitu, setelah Toushiro pulang ke Jepang, ia dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Ichigo untuk menikah di negara tersebut. Orang tua keduanya juga telah menyetujui. Anak? Gak perlu! Akhirnya mereka pun menikah dengan Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Renji dan Hinamori sebagai saksinya.

**END**

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii! Gimana? Jelek? Ancur? Menyedihkan? Typo (pasti ada)? Erika lagi pingin bikin IchiHitsu nikah sih! Komen pleeeease!


End file.
